The present invention relates generally to crossbows and in particular to a release mechanism for cocking and un-cocking the bowstring on a crossbow.
Crossbows have been used since the middle ages. Crossbows have evolved to include cams and synthetic split limbs that greatly increase firing velocity. Because of the increased forces exerted by the limbs, cranks have been used to cock the bowstring. One problem encountered when using a crank mechanism to cock the bowstring arises when the user wishes to disconnect the cranking mechanism from the bowstring. Moreover, increased firing velocity also creates a problem when a crossbow is dry-fired in order to release the bowstring from a cocked position into an un-cocked position without firing a bolt or arrow. Unloaded or dry firing impacts can damage the bowstring, limbs, cams and other components. Dry firing also creates a safety concern. The designs disclosed herein seek to address many of the concerns that arise with today's crossbows.